Dreams or Reality?
by SyioandthePhantom
Summary: Based on Leroux and Kay's books and the movie. Christine is plauged by dreams but are they real? Is her angel really in trouble or is it all a dream? ErikChristine Phic.
1. Dreams? or Truth?

Hey! This is going to take a while but you must must, must be patient I am working on it truly I am working hard but I have so much to do but if I get reviews I might speed up a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke sitting bolt upright sweating.

It was the dream. The dream that had plagued her for the last four months. Each time all that she recalled was Erik's loving face and fiery light….Yet tonight she remembered something she had not before. It seemed to ring in her head now. The words "Christine I love you" sung by a heavenly voice. His last words(or so she thought). But with them she knew the feeling. Erik was in trouble.

XXXxxxXXX

Raoul lay in his bed wondering what the Hell went wrong. He had, had her in the palm of his hand but somehow, somehow she had slipped away. Now she was gone as she had been for the last month and a half. It had seemed as if she had been slipping away for the last 3 months until she had given up completely. Now he hadn't even talked to her for 2 weeks. He got out of bed and walked onto the balcony and stared at the houses and buildings below in the dim light. He thought….It would be so easy to just end it all. He had so little to live for now that Christine was gone. He looked down again and was surprised to see a woman with long streaming blonde hair on a horse galloping down the cobble road.

"Christine?" He wondered to himself. "No you idiot, are you now going to start thinking that every girl on the street is her? Of course it isn't!"

He went back to the bed and lay down twisting a knife in his fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course as you most likely know it was Christine and little did Raoul know she was also going to the one place that infuriated him the most-the Paris Opera House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she galloped along, she wondered what she would say to him-her Phantom angel….She hadn't been there since the night of the disaster, she was scared. Was he hurt? was he dead? What would they say?

The opera house loomed ahead of her. Once there she dismounted and shivered and walked up the steps to the Opera House which was still under renovations and repairs.

"Welcome Madame" the guard at the door said. He obiously was wondering why a woman was out at the opera house at this time of night, but he didn't ask any questions. All the better she thought. But just as she thought she was safe Mme. Giry came running down the hall towards her.

"Christine my dear!"

"Shh…my friend I would not like anyone to know I'm here" Christine replied softly.

"Barely no one is up at this hour. Except a few guards and so on."

"Why are you up then?" Christine asked suspiciously looking her over. She seemed stressed and disorganized, her hair was mussed and she was shivering.

"Mme. Giry-"

"Shhh dear I will answer your questions in my room yes?"

But before Christine could answer her questions Mme. Giry pulled her away to her rooms.

Once there she motioned for Christine to sit down doing the same herself.

Then abruptly Christine asked "Why are you up?"

"Well…it's-"

"Erik!"

"…. Yes…. how did you know?" Mme. Giry replied haltingly.

"Well….I-I've had this dream….and every time I wake with the feeling that Erik-Erik is in trouble….""Well that is what I assume because lately ha hasn't come to visit me when he normally comes once a day"

"How long since he has come?"

"…."

"How long?" Christine cried.

"Shhhh…five days…."

Christine went white.

"5?"

"Yes for the last three I have been looking through all the places he might have been including the ones he was making repairs on. You know to see f he got hurt in one of them…though I haven't been through all of them yet-even I don't know all of them."

"Well…we-we shall have to go look." Christine said in a strained voice.

"Yes, yes of course…" Mme. Got up and led the way through the mirror down and across the lake into Erik's home.

When they arrived , Christine looked around, most things were as they were when she had left last. She walked over to the organ and rifled through the papers not really hoping to find anything and yet one envelope caught her eye. It was addressed to her. She picked it up, opened it and read:

_My Dear traitorous Angel,_

_I have written this in the case that something unfortunate will happen while I am repairing my home. If something has happened I charge you to tell Mme. Giry to look in the room of forests mirror. She will know where to find me. All I ask is that you not come. It might pain and anger me even more to see the woman that ripped my heart out and tore it apart._

_No longer yours,_

_O.G._

Christine finished and did not move she sat staring at it, waiting, waiting, for a thought that seemed to come from afar. Then it came she was sad she had loved him. Mme. Giry seeing her walked over and saw tears welling in the corners of the girls eyes. Christine didn't move when Mme. Giry tugged the letter out of her hands an read it, she just sat tears sliding down her face.

Mme. Giry's hands shook as she read and as she did a look of horror came over her face. Finally Christine looked up and saw Mme. Giry's face.

"Mme. Giry! What is it?" She said worriedly.

"It-It's just….I now where Erik is was working….."

"What-Where?"

"His torture chamber."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to leave you hanging!

Next Chapter Up Later . . .!


	2. Mirrors of Death?

Lack of sleep. Here you go.

XxXxX

Christine went, if possible, whiter than she already was.Â She remembered that place. Memories flooded her Raoul and the Persian, tortured screams, she shuddered.

Madame Giry walked over to the organ and shuffled through the papers feverishly, as though to find something to contradict the sinking feeling of dread over where he was working. As it was, her efforts were futile. There was nothing but discarded sheets of music.

Madame Giry turned to Christine, who had been watching her the whole time and uttered the words, "We must find him before it is too late!"

"But the letter said that I... never mind."

"Good" Mme. Giry nodded, "Then we shall go. We must be off."

"Where?"

"Well, to get things to eat a few skins of water and you need something to wear that won't snag of course." Madame Giry said, eyeing Christine's frilly dress.

"Oh," Christine said reluctantly following Madame Giry to the boat across the lake, up the path, and out of the mirror.

Finally she said, "Can we hurry? I feel like every moment we waste Erik could be dead or dying! Please!"

"Calm down, Erik made it through this long. Do you expect to go down to find a starving, parched, most likely wounded man, and not have bread, water, or bandages? I think not! Now while I go and get what we need, you put these on." Madame Giry said, shoving to Christine a pile of clothes she had taken out.

Then she abruptly turned on her heel and walked out leaving Christine standing dumbstruck. Then, remembering herself, she pulled off her dress and pulled on a velvet like robe that fit her so perfectly it was though it was especially made for her. Next she put on soft padded shoes and a cape with a small clasp. She shivered when she saw what it was a skull. She was then tempted to take it off but hardening her resolve she walked out into the hall and looked around. Mme. Giry was returning with a pack of what Christine assumed was provisions and bandages.

Madame Giry looked her over, nodded once and then turned and walked towards the third cellar stairway to the trapdoor that would lead to the torture chamber.

XxXxX

As Christine dropped through the trapdoor it closed above her. The room they had dropped into was hot and bright. The floor was burning hot under Christine's feet, she pulled the cloak off. "What the hell is Erik getting at with the lights on?" Christine exclaimed.

"I agree." Madame Giry looked around them and saw him.

Erik.

Lying in a crumpled heap in a puddle of dried blood, his clothes were in tatters and from the looks of it he was not breathing. Christine ran over to him and pulled his head into her lap. Madame Giry walked over pulled out a skin of water and poured it onto Erik's face and hands and some in his mouth to cool down his body, which was normally freezing cold but was now flaming hot. There were large deep gashes on his head and a steadily oozing wound on his side. Madame Giry felt his pulse, it was shallow and faltering.

Madame Giry started work on his wounds and Christine went in search of the door. Finally, after about a half of an hour of trying, she found it and opened it. Christine then went over to help drag Erik out of the chamber.

XxXxX

They had found him. Madame Giry laid him on the bed that Christine had once lain on. Madame Giry forced water down his throat, and used cool rags to keep down his body temperature. Then she left to go get something.

Christine sat for a while watching worriedly, then curiosity overcoming her she moved to see if the form of a man was sill alive. She moved her hand to his wrist to check his pulse.

There was none.

XxXxX

How was that? Big thanks to Corynne!


	3. Welcome to the Lair?

Hey everyone I am back! Hope you like this. I wouldn't call this a cliffhanger so calm down. I want to thank everyone for reviewing!

XxxxXxxxX

"No! "Christine yelled in anguish.

Thoughts flew through her head. 'Was he dead? What should I do? He can't die!

Christine put her hand by his heart. She felt one beat . . .than another beat and another. It was shallow yet steady. Christine gave a sigh of relief.

Erik stirred his face pained behind the half mask. "Ahhh…. no….please…don't go….I-I love y-you-" Erik's voice grated as he awoke. His gold eyes widened as he saw Christine's worried face above him.

Christine thought she knew what he had been dreaming about. Suddenly as if realizing who she was he cried "You! You-!" but before he could say more his face went slack behind the ivory of his mask, he fell back into the bed, fainted. Christine was bewildered for a moment, but then she remembered his letter. Was he angry at her?

Erik moaned in pain beside her, his face behind the mask was contorted as though he was being tortured. Madame Giry hurried in form a passageway, "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"H-He woke up and-and I guess he-he fainted" Christine stuttered.

"Ah…oh dear," Madame Giry sat down next to the bed and looked at Christine, her eyes sad. "You need sleep go to bed child." Madame Giry whispered pointing to a cot she had brought down. Christine reluctantly walked over and lay down, instantly she fell asleep.

XxXxX

When Christine awoke she found Erik awake also and staring at her with those hateful golden eyes. Yet Christine saw something else something indefinable reflected in those eyes.

"Erik…" Christine whispered

"You little demon,you have no right to speak to me!" Erik said turning away.

"Please! Listen," Christine pleaded.

"Why the hell are you here?" Erik asked ignoring her.

"I-I…" She was at a loss for words, why was she here? And where was Madame Giry?

"Have you come to destroy me _again_?" Erik said in anguish, trying to get up but staggering back into the bed, and whispering weakly "Why must you put me through this? Why?"

Christine couldn't pull an answer.

"Why?" He yelled angrily.

"I just-just wanted to t-tell you that I'm s-sorry…"

"Sorry? You think sorry is enough?"

Silent tears slipped down Christine's ivory cheeks.

Erik was fighting with all his will not to go and wipe all her tears away, just seeing her was agony. His heart broke with every tear that slid down her smooth face, knowing that he was the cause, he felt guilty. He shook himself. Why? Why? You never felt a thing when you killed men, and now you are going to let this-this girl who broke you and your music do this to you?

He groaned and fell back into the bed hoping to high heaven that she would think him fainted. He heard her get up and walk over. She smoothed his hair out of his face saying, "I-I know you are awake angel, please don't fake it…" At those words and her touch his eyes snapped open and he sat up, and grabbed her wrist tightly before she could draw away.

"Do **not** call me angel, you lost that right long ago when you betrayed my music and trust and love, my dear!" he said his voice angry. Then laying down Erik sang softly "_You have come here, you may not return. You will not leave I shall not permit it!"_ then Erik's eyes flared, and her spoke a soft word."Dulak" The gate crashed down and all the lights went out. Christine let out a soft cry.

XxxxXxxxX

-Syio


	4. Safe to Go Back in the Water?

Any ideas, reviews, and or random thoughts, tell me!

IM-escencexofxdark

XxXxX

Erik pulled Christine across his room, which was empty, through pure darkness it seemed to Christine. He opened a door on the other side, shoved Christine in and locked it. Christine looked around in fevered delight, the room was lit softly, and truth be told the room was magnificent . . . in a sort of dark eerie way.

Glowing orbs that seemed to light themselves lit it softly. The room was done in dark royal purples, ebony black, and crimson and scarlet colors. There was a large bed with soft velvet-like purple hangings, the bedcover was twilight black, and the sheets and pillows were a liquid looking silver. The walls were adorned with a lush crimson colour.

The carpet was a soft scarlet hue and was silky to the touch. The bed frame was one of the most astonishing things in the room though. It was four spiraling roses made of metal melded into an elegant frame. There was also a polished mahogany wardrobe with an extravagant design on it. As pretty as it all was, Christine found it somewhat daunting. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. It was full of expensive and beautiful clothes, many not at all unlike the outfit she was wearing now. And just what she was wearing now they all seemed to be made for her. She shuddered, closing the door.

Christine glanced around again, and saw a vanity set with a mirror that looked as though it had been smashed and an intricately carved door. Christine not interested in the vanity set walked over to the door and traced the soft wood with her fingertips and staring out into space. Coming out of her reverie, she put her hand on the cold handle and turned it. She was half expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't. The door opened on well-oiled hinges. Stepping out into the room before her Christine found herself in a well-heated room, quite a contrast to the coolness of the other rooms. She saw a washroom and a long translucent curtain. She pushed the curtain aside and saw a large pool of water that was steaming slightly. Christine curious touched the water and murmured in wonder "A hot spring?"

She swilled her hand in the water reveling in the warmth. Christine decided that if Erik had not wanted her to go in the spring he would have locked the door. She walked into her room, intent on getting a bath.

XxXxX

Erik sunk low into the warm water of the spring, mulling everything over in his mind. He let the water soothe his hurts. _Does she hate me now? Is she comfortable? Did I lock the door? The passageways?_

Erik took off his mask glad to be finally alone again. The girl, her presence was so unnerving, he couldn't think right whenever she was around.

"Why is she back? To betray me again? No! I wont let her get  
in like that again..."

He was cut off from his thoughts by soft footsteps.

XxXxX

Enjoy.

-Syio

R&R if it should so please you to do so.


	5. Disliking Love

Here you all go, my pretties.

* * *

Disliking Love?

* * *

Christine glanced around the huge marble tiled room, her brown eyes wandering over the steaming spring, soap, towels, and such. She smiled slightly. It had been a while since she had bathed. She pulled her silky robe close, holding it tightly around her. With her other hand she picked up a towel, and held it, walking tentatively toward the spring, her soft footsteps making echoing taps on the tile.

Erik stared in the direction the footsteps came from. _Seems I did not lock the door . . _. he thought mildly, watching. He realized his mask was lying on the tile a few feet away to his right, and lunged for it, putting it in place just as Christine appeared around the corner to the bath. Erik's golden eyes connected with Christine's brown ones and both froze. Christine took a step back, breaking eye contact, and clutching her robe tighter around her. "I . . .I . . .uh . . ." Christine was at a loss for words.

Erik watched her closely for a moment, noticing how the silky garment accented her curves. Tearing his eyes from her, Erik felt a small smirk twist his lips. "Don't go anywhere, my dear. I was just leaving." He said coolly. "Turn around." He ordered, waiting until she did so to climb from the pool and wrap a towel around himself. Erik left the bathroom into his own room to get dressed.

Christine stood there for a few moments longer, and then realized he was gone, and let her robe fall, pooling around her feet. Her thoughts were jumbled and confused as she slipped into the pool, basking in the warmth. Slowly she relaxed and thought things through, organizing her mind, and relieving herself of a slight headache. After a while Christine glanced at her wrinkled fingers, and wiggled her toes, thinking it was about time to get out. Levering herself from the pool she wrapped a towel around her slender body, and slipped the silky robe over her ivory skin.

Walking into the side of the bath where her room was located she glanced in the mirror, noting it was one of the only uncovered mirrors she had seen in Erik's domain. He never changes . . .she thought to herself. She brushed a wet strand of hair off of her face and exited the bathroom. Entering her room she shivered feeling goose flesh ripple over her and little bumps raise on her arms. Christine glanced around, then walked over to the wardrobe and quickly changed into a royal purple dress, and slipped a long backed almost trench coat-like garment over her dress for warmth. She picked out matching stockings and slippers, and settled on the bed, pulling them on.

When she was finished she decided to venture from her room, though she was scared to come face to face with Erik after their last meeting, but hunger drove her from the room. The brown haired beauty looking particularly delicate and majestic in the clothing she had on walked from the room, and Erik found his gaze almost magnetically pulled to the woman before him.

Though his eyes were still chilled, a characteristic they might never lose since the hurt he had been through, there was a hint of admiration for Christine in their golden yellow depths. "Erik . . ." That beautiful entrancing voice. Erik felt a shiver run through him. No. It would not happen again.

XxxxXxxxX

Yes. I know it was incredibly short, but I've been having writers block. Feel happy that I updated at all, my dears. I really have no time for updating and such, but I do this for you all.

-Syio

Review if it should so please you.


End file.
